Stand Inside Your Love
by creepy1990
Summary: Love. Tempatation. Pain. Will Inuyasha and Kagome be together in the end? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Mina san, konnichi wa. Well, yeah. It took me a while to continue my fanfic, but I decided to revise it again and put it up on the site. Some things may be incorrect or don't go with the storyline, but that's because I wrote this in like May of 2004, you know, before all of the Shichinintai (Band of Seven) and etc. So… I hope you enjoy my revised version of my ficcy desu! OH! Before I forget, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else. THANK YOU TAKAHASHI SENSEI! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!_

Stand Inside Your Love

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome felt confused as they and the gang were relaxing in Kaede's village. The two of them were confused about their feelings for each other. Both were avoiding each other's gaze and silent. Sango and Miroku didn't say anything, just in case they started a heated argument.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? You haven't touched your food," noticed Kaede. Inuyasha was poking at his food with his chopsticks and only took two bites.

"I'm going outside," said Inuyasha grudgingly. Kagome didn't look up. Let alone notice. She was lost in her own thoughts.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, deep in his thoughts, ignoring the night sky and the soft breeze. All day, this thought had been nagging him:

'Do I love Kagome or Kikyou?'

FLASHBACK:

Before the gang arrived in Kaede's village, they were battling a snake demon to protect a village from it. Sango used her Hiraikotsu, but the snake evaded the attack and it hit her back.

Kagome shot an arrow at the demon, but afterwards the snake started charging at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran in front of her to protect her. Unfortunately, when he did, the snake threw both of them up in the air. When they landed, Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome. Their arms were wrapped around each other, like they were lovers in a passionate embrace. It looked like Inuyasha wanted to protect her from everything. They were like that for a few moments. When they came back to their senses, they quickly separated and looked away from each other, with the both of them seriously blushing. They sat still for about a minute, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Inuyasha, why did you do that? I can take care of myself," Kagome said.

"Because I love you," he said in a barely audible tone.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, we've got to fight this demon!" said Inuyasha, trying to sound normal.

"Yeah, right," said Kagome quietly.

END FLASHBACK

INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

Do I love Kagome or Kikyou? Kikyou was my first love… and then Naraku made Kikyou believe that that I betrayed her. Now that she's living again, she keeps trying to kill Kagome, although at first she tried to kill me… Now, I've grown feelings for Kagome. When we were both in the air together, it felt nice. And then when we fell, when our arms were wrapped around each other, it felt really… secure. Like I could protect her from everything and keep her safe. Those feelings, I felt them with Kikyou before, but I don't think I could feel like that with her again. I pick Kagome, but I wonder if she picks me?

END P.O.V.

As Kagome sat quietly, trying to eat her food, ('What's with those two?' thought Kaede) she was dwelling about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Later on, she decided to take a hot bath.

"Ok, everyone, I'm going to the hot springs," Kagome said.

"Everything alright?" asked Sango, but she could tell this had something to do with Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure, thanks."

A while later, she was sitting in the hot spring, looking at the stars.

'It's nice to know that Inuyasha and I look at the same night sky, thought Kagome.

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

Do I love Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru has protected me on more than one occasion, especially while Inuyasha was off looking for Kikyou. Actually, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him, seeing as how he saved me from Kikyou… but then again, I wouldn't be here with Inuyasha if it weren't for Kikyou… I secretly thank her for it. I developed something for Inuyasha. Like whenever he talks about Kikyou, I get really pissed off…

When Inuyasha and I were up in the air, I thought that we were getting closer to the sky, and that we would eventually go back down to the ground… and when we were back on the ground, when our arms were wrapped around each other, I felt, for one moment, that we were truly meant to be together. I choose to stay here with Inuyasha. I love him.

END P.O.V.

Kagome got out of the spring and put on her p.j's. It was really dark, so she wasn't really worried about if people were watching her…

While she was walking towards the village, she bumped into something. She thought it was a tree, but it was warm and it wrapped its arms around her. It was Sesshomaru, and he began to hold her in his arms.

'No! I love Inuyasha!' was all that Kagome could think of.

She tried to get away from his grasp, but he was already trying to kiss her neck.

"Sesshomaru… no. Stop," insisted Kagome.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that… um… I'm really tired," said Kagome as she faked a yawn. Sesshomaru smelled the stench of lying, and he could already tell why.

'Inuyasha has claimed her heart,' he thought. Kagome left. When she approached camp, she noticed that Inuyasha came back, and was asleep. She looked at hi beautiful sleeping face, and then went into her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I smell Naraku's castle!" said Inuyasha the next day. He looked in the distance.

"What is that?" He asked as he looked over the distance. He saw a tall, slender figure coming in their direction.

"It must be Sesshomaru. What the hell does he want? He knows he isn't going to get the Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshomaru approached the gang.

"It's time to die, little brother. I'll have the Tetsusaiga and the girl!"

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "Ya know, I don't have time for your crap! Let's go!" He sniffed the air, trying to smell Kagome's beautiful scent. Instead, he smelled the stench of Sesshomaru on her.

The youkai blood stirred within Inuyasha.

"Fine, I still don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"But I'll battle you!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Sango and Miroku were prepared to fight, but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"No, don't interfere. This is only between my brother and me," said Sesshomaru. He pulled out his sword, and the final battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began.

_A/N: Yay! The first chappie's done! So yup yup! I hope the revised version is better than the original one I put up! Inu/Kag fluff soon to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I hoped you liked the first chapter! Before I continue, this fanfic is based on a song called "Stand Inside Your Love", which was created by the Smashing Pumpkins. (They are my favorite band of all time. And Dir en Grey) But somehow, you must download the song, or borrow it, OR SOMETHING! You just have to listen to the song, because eventually, everything ties in. Enjoy!

Stand Inside Your Love

Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were battling each other for the final time, for the Tetsusaiga and Kagome. It seemed like an eternity has passed and they were still fighting. Inuyasha was terribly wounded. He had deep cuts and gashes all over. And it looked like Sesshomaru didn't sustain any wounds at all.

"So, little brother," cackled Sesshomaru. "Had enough?"

"Shut up," replied Inuyasha as he struggled to breathe. He was clinging on to his chest. Sesshomaru just smiled in malice, laughed again, and the suddenly slit open Inuyasha's back with his sword. Kagome couldn't stand watching him go through this pain. So she quickly grabbed her arrows, aimed one towards Sesshomaru, and lit it go. Her arrow hit his shoulder. He winced in pain.

Thanks, Kagome, I needed that,' thought Inuyasha. While Sesshomaru was distracted, Inuyasha unleashed _Kangosouha_. Even if Sesshomaru tried, he couldn't avoid it. As it was approaching him, all he could think about was:

"Damn. So this is how it's going to be, ne? Me, dying by my brother's hand, with the help of some mortal girl from another era. He mastered the full potential of the Tetsusaiga and surpassed our father's power. No matter. I'd rather die'.

All that was left of him was his Tokijin and Tenseiga. Afterwards, there was a silence that seemed to last forever.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Now I'm beginning to feel like Ritsu from Fruits Basket. Anyways, I bet you're wondering what "Kongosouha" is. Well… it's a weapon that Inuyasha gets in a future episode. It's when his Tetsusaiga turns into crystal and huge crystal shards come out of it. It's pretty awesome. More of my fanfic later!


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah! It's been too long!! I can't believe I have time to type this!! It feels great to be typing something I worked so hard on, something I've gotten good reviews on from you guys and my friends!! I just wish that I had more time to type this up, and not typing this after I wrote it 2 and a half years ago!! Well, here it is... after a year, chapter 3!!_

Stand Inside You Love

Chapter 3

Everything was quiet. It felt as if time has stood still. The gang was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Whoa, Inuyasha. You just killed Sesshomaru, after all of this time," Shippo said, breaking the long silence.

"I know that, Mr. Stating-the-obvious!" BONK "Ow!! Kagomechan, Inuyasha just hit me on the head!!" Shippo complained as he ran away.

"Anyway, he deserved it, that bastard of a demon," Inuyasha said with a growl.

Kagome came over with her backpack full of medicinal aids to check Inuyasha's wounds.

"Here, Inuyasha. Let me help you." He slapped Kagome's hand away.

"No! Kagome! What the hell were you doing with Sesshomaru?! How could you suddenly be interested in him when he almost freaking killed all of us?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I'm not interested in him!" yelled Kagome.

"Really? Well then how come I can smell his disgusting stench all over you?!"

"He's the one that's interested in me!" she yelled back as she looked at the sky, just realizing that tonight was the night of the new moon. Her face was horrorstruck. Inuyasha looked up at the moon (or lack, thereof) as well.

'Oh, crap,' Inuyasha thought. Suddenly, the transformations began. His hair, his ears, his nails, turned into a human's hair, ears and nails. The wounds were still there after he changed, but they affected him exponentially now because he was human. Inuyasha's body began to tilt from side to side. His eyes began to close, and then he collapsed. His wounds were still bleeding. Kagome and the other three suddenly rushed to his side.

"Kaede's village is close by. We have to get him there as soon as possible, or the worst will happen," Miroku said.

"KIRARA!" Sango called. The gang put Inuyasha on Kirara's back and they rushed to Kaede's.

When they arrived at Kaede's village, they hurried around looking for her.

'We have to hurry,' thought Kagome. 'His human body won't be able to withstand the wounds much longer!!' After what seemed like and eternity, they found Kaede picking medicinal herbs in the village garden.

"What happened?" asked Kaede as Kirara brought Inuyasha's almost lifeless body.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting, and Sesshomaru gave him all kinds of wounds in the process," Miroku explained as they all went over to Kaede's hut.

"Battling over the Tetsusaiga, I suppose," Kaede said.

"Yes, and Inuyasha actually defeated him," Shippo piped in.

"Hmm..."

The hours passed as Kagome and Kaede tried to heal him, while Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were fast asleep.

"We've done all that we could. The rest is up to Inuyasha's strength," Kaede said as she was washing her hands. She looked over to Kagome. "Why, Kagome, your as white as a ghost! You needn't be worried about him. He'll be fine, I promise. It's very late. You should get some sleep," Kaede said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Are you sure? I think I should watch over him while you sleep. Besides, you need it more than I do, being a priestess and all."

"No, I insist. I seriously think you should go to sleep."

"I can't sleep knowing he is severely injured, even though this has happened on more than one occasion. But, please, go to sleep."

"Fine. Good night Kagome." When Kaede went into the other room, Kagome thought she heard her say, "stubborn girl". Kagome slowly sat next to Inuyasha. She studied his body, making sure there weren't any complications.

'Well, at least he's still breathing.'

While she sat there, she thought about the incident that took place earlier.

'Is he that protective of me? Pfft, right. But I guess I'm still in the wrong, no matter how it is looked at.' The events from earlier were starting to take a toll on her. Her eyelids slowly began to droop. She then began to doze off. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the sky slowly lighting up. After only what seemed like ten minutes, Inuyasha called out to her.

"Ka- Kagome." He slowly nudged her shoulder, and her eyes began to open. She realized that Inuyasha was feeling better, and her eyes suddenly perked.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just weak and tired is all."

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole Sesshomaru thing."

"Why are you aplogizing? He's dead now. No, I"m the one that should be sorry. It's just that I get jealous when another guy is around you. Well, except Miroku. He's a -" he paused.

'Did I just say that I get jealous?' he thought to himself. He then held Kagome in his arms.

"At least you're alright now," whispered Kagome. They were like that for a while. Kagome was laying on his chest. The rhythm of his moving chest and his beating heart was a lullaby to her. She finally fell asleep.

Inuyasha's TOT

'What I told Kagome was the truth. I do get pissed off when a guy likes her. I do get jealous. I'm only like this because I don't want her to get hurt. I have to protect her. I wonder how she feels about what I said.' yawn

And with that, Inuyasha fell asleep. The next day, or better yet, a few hours later, the group decided that they should stick around in the village, so that Inuyasha could have more of a chance to heal. The weather was beautiful; it was warm with a hint of a slight breeze. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting under a tree, watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees and blow away with the wind.

Kagome's TOT

'It feels weird sitting right next to Inuyasha like this because we'd usually be with the others battling demons and the like, and we've never really talked like this before, not counting last night. But at the same time, it feels really comfortable for the same reasons. But, I shouldn't really get my hopes up. If I do, I always get hurt. Besides, I'm sure he still loves Kikyou.'

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha,"

"Have I ever told you why I hated Sesshomaru?"

_Ah. Chapter 3 is finished! I hope I've quelled your thirsts after a long time. I really am sorry. I'm sure most of you are like yeah whatever, but I feel horrible! There's more to come, I promise!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo!! I'm so happy it's finally Spring Break!! Yeah!! And I am pleased to announce that there will be a 5th Inuyasha movie!!!! OMG!! OMG!! I found this out this past Friday, 10 minutes before school let out for Spring Break, and so I got really spazzy. I thought it was probably one of the best ways to start break. Ok, I'll shut up, now._

_WAIT!! BEFORE I FORGET... I MADE THIS STORY A LOOOONG TIME AGO, LONG BEFORE WE FOUND OUT ANY NEW INFORMATION... SO PLEASE, PLEASE, KEEP THIS IN MIND WHEN READING MY STORY... Ok, I'm really done, now!_

Stand Inside Your Love

Chapter 4

"Now that I think about it, no. But I always thought that you hated him because he wanted your

Tetsusaiga," said Kagome.

"Yeah, well, that too. But there's another reason why... nobody else knows about this. Let me explain.

"Ok, well, you know that I'm a half demon because my mother was a human and my father was a full demon, right? It was decided when I was still a baby to stay with my father, just so that my demonic impulses wouldn't be taken out on my mother, a fragile human., when I got older. However, the circumstances changed when my father died after that battle with Ryokotsusei. After his death, my mother decided to take care of me, not caring what would happen to her in the end. She only wanted to be there for me. And while she was taking care of me, Sesshomaru would come to see me. He was totally different from how he was before he died. He was actually a loving, caring demon, as creepy as that sounds. He'd always be over to make sure his little brother was doing alright.

"But he always had a problem with humans. Even when I was small, I could sense a tension between him and my mother. Maybe it was because she tainted the youkai bloodline, I didn't know for sure, I was only a kid. Then one day, when I was 13, Sesshomaru came over in the middle of the night. He had this dark look in his eyes, as if he wanted to kill someone. He began to destroy all of our things, and my mother rushed over to him to try to stop and calm him down. In the struggle, he slashed her shoulder, and the wound ran deep. There was blood all over the tatami mats, and my mother slowly fell to the floor, with this dazed look in her eye, gasping for air. He just walked out of there, as if nothing had happened, and didn't even look back at me. In those last moments of my mother's life, I closely held her on the floor, she looked up at me with the life fading in her eyes, and her last words were, 'I love you with all of my heart. Take care of yourself.' I found out later that my mother came from a family of demon exterminators, and one of her brothers killed Sesshomaru's mother."

After a while, Kagome decided to break the long silence.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Well, me too. But ever since Sesshomaru died, I've been trying to forgive him, but I can't. It's impossible for me."

"I can understand. You don't have to forgive him right this second. It will come to you eventually, in time, I promise." She gave him a hug. "Thank you for opening up to me." The two of them stood up and walked back to Kaede's hut.

"I hope you have some of those noodles of yours. I'm freaking starving!" Inuyasha said, patting his stomach.

"Don't worry, I've got tons of it."

"It's so cool how you just add hot water to it!!!" he said with a smile on his face. In the distance, there was a rustling in the bushes. Kikyou was peeking through them.

"I can't believe _she _could open him up like that! I was _never _able to do that when he was with me! How is it possible? She's only a human, a worthless one at that. She'll pay," she drawled.

_Hmm... a little foreshadowing!! Grr... I hate Kikyou. I think the storyline in the anime has progressed to the point where there's really no point in her being there anymore. But, I heard that in the 5th movie, Inuyasha finally chooses between Kagome and Kikyou!! I have a feeling this will be the last of the last of anything new for Inuyasha (the movie is called The Final Confrontation). Chapter 5, coming up!!_


End file.
